


Healing Together

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Secret Relationship, rarepair_shorts's Summer Wishlist Event 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Pansy finds Ginny after the battle.





	Healing Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evening12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/gifts).

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for evening12 for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Ginny, thank Merlin,” Pansy breathed, taking in the sight of her witch. She had headed into the Great Hall shortly after everything had settled down, hoping to find her. She was hesitant about approaching Ginny when she was with her family, as their relationship was still a secret to most.

Ginny, however, had no qualms about hiding their relationship. “Pansy!” she screeched, running away from her parents and throwing herself at Pansy.

Pansy caught her, holding her tightly. Pulling away, she looked at Ginny’s bruised face. “I tried to find you once the fighting started.”

“Same, but it was too hard.” Ginny shook her head. “I… Fred…”

"Shhh," Ginny assured her, hugging her back tightly. "We'll be okay, Pans. You and me, we'll move forward together, no matter the odds. I know you’re not one of them… You never were."

"Voldemort took so much from us," Pansy whispered, her heart aching.

"There's still hope. There's still our future," Ginny said, pressing a kiss to Pansy’s forehead. "We have a long and difficult road ahead of us, Pans, but we'll make it."

Pansy looked at Ginny. "You're right." She took a deep breath. "If you can forgive me, then I can forgive myself."

"There's nothing to forgive, you know that," Ginny said, hugging Pansy tighter once more. They still had each other. They would make it through this and heal together.


End file.
